<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you've got the antidote for me by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472081">you've got the antidote for me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clowntown Kinkmeme Fills [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rope Bondage, Subspace, this is actually a lot more romantic than the tags make it sound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:36:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“These feel okay?” Richie asked, tugging lightly. Eddie breathed in slowly, flexing slightly against the rope binding his wrists and forearms together behind his back, the solid shapes of the knots, Richie’s warm fingers. “Not too tight?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clowntown Kinkmeme Fills [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Clowntown Kink Meme 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you've got the antidote for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021">clowntown2021</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p>
<p>Eddie on his knees, blindfolded with his hands tied behind his back, sucking Richie's dick.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie’s fingers slid under the smooth coil of rope, warm against Eddie’s skin as he tested the give. That single point of contact seemed more significant with the layers of dark silk over Eddie’s eyes shrouding the world in darkness.</p>
<p>“These feel okay?” Richie asked, tugging lightly. Eddie breathed in slowly, flexing slightly against the rope binding his wrists and forearms together behind his back, the solid shapes of the knots, Richie’s warm fingers. “Not too tight?”</p>
<p>“No,” Eddie mumbled. His mind already felt pleasantly fuzzy, like he was floating in some gentle liminal space. “S’good. Feels good.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Richie’s fingers were on his jaw then, tilting him into a slow, tender kiss. “I wish you could see yourself right now. You look so fucking good like this.”</p>
<p>Eddie breathed out a laugh. “If you say so.”</p>
<p>“I really, really do.” Richie kissed him again. “You still want to do this?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Eddie rasped. His mouth was dry. He was hard, his erection straining against the front of the plain boxer briefs that were the only thing he was wearing, but it didn’t seem that urgent yet. He shifted his weight as Richie pulled away, the deep pile of the carpet soft on his bare knees, tracking Richie by sound as he circled around to sit on the couch in front of Eddie, legs spread so that Eddie was ensconced between them. Denim rasped on the outsides of his shoulders when he swayed slightly. Richie had taken his shirt off a while ago, but he was still wearing his jeans, and Eddie could picture him like this so easily: pale bare skin and broad shoulders, strong chest, soft stomach. The thick line of his cock pushing against the fly of his jeans.</p>
<p>The sound of a zipper sliding down, fabric shifting. Eddie’s breath started to come faster.</p>
<p>Richie’s fingers found his mouth, his thumb pushing inside just slightly before rubbing over his lower lip, slick and slow. “Still want it?”</p>
<p>Eddie nodded.</p>
<p>“Eds? You still want it?”</p>
<p>“I want it,” Eddie said on a quick breath. “Please.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” He could hear the smile in Richie’s voice, the fondness. His hand slid back into Eddie’s hair, gripping firmly to pull him closer. Eddie shuffled forward obediently until his thighs hit the couch, heard springs creak as Richie shifted. Richie’s fingers slipped against his lips again, and he laughed when Eddie nipped sharply at them. “No biting.”</p>
<p>“Then give it to me already—” he broke off as something pushed against his lips. Not fingers.</p>
<p>He let out a shuddering breath, then opened his mouth so that the head of Richie’s cock slid across his tongue. Hot skin and the salt-bitter taste of sweat and precome when he closed his lips around it and sucked. Richie’s hand was still in his hair, holding him in place. If Eddie had his hands free, he could have grabbed at Richie’s cock, at his hips—could have braced himself on his strong thighs and taken him down as far as he wanted. As it was, he was held gently but firmly in one spot, able to take only what Richie wanted to give him, which was not fucking <em>enough</em>. When he tried to lean in to take more of it, Richie’s fingers tightened in his hair, pulling him almost all the way off.</p>
<p>Eddie gasped sharply through his nose. He shifted his weight and felt his cock slide against the inside of his briefs, already slick with precome.</p>
<p>“Christ,” Richie murmured, and it was a consolation that his voice already sounded wrecked, raw and breathless, although his grip on Eddie’s hair didn’t waver. “God, look at you. Fucking gorgeous. You want more?”</p>
<p>Eddie hummed an affirmative around the head of his cock, and was rewarded by Richie swearing softly above him, his fingers clenching painfully and then relaxing to stroke through his hair, soothing and apologetic, before gripping it again to pull him down. All the way down this time, spit-slick and hot and Eddie almost gagged as it nudged against the back of his palate before he relaxed his throat deliberately to take those last inches. Above him, Richie groaned; his fingers were tight in Eddie’s hair, holding him down. Eddie shoved back instinctively and couldn’t move at all. A hot jagged edge of panic and arousal sliced through him.</p>
<p>He could still tap out, but that was the last thing he fucking wanted right now.</p>
<p>He moaned around Richie’s cock, pressed his tongue up against the underside of it. His lips were stretched tight, messy with precome and spit he couldn’t wipe away. Couldn’t pull back. All he could do was take it, breathing shallowly through his nose and feeling Richie’s pulse against his tongue. Dizzy with it, like he’d been scraped clean, hollowed out with want.</p>
<p>“Too much?” Richie murmured, and Eddie thumped his knee twice against the floor, emphatically. <em>No.</em> A ragged breath of laughter above him. “Okay. You’re so fucking hot, Eds. I don’t know what I did to deserve this, but—fuck. I’m not gonna last long.”</p>
<p>He finally started to pull Eddie’s head back up. His cock slipped out of Eddie’s mouth, and Eddie gasped wetly, swallowing back spit. His chin was wet with it. He had to look like a fucking mess, but Richie’s fingers were reverent as they traced his slick, half-numb lips. His cock bumped against Eddie’s cheek, and Eddie turned blindly to mouth at it.</p>
<p>“More,” he rasped. “Please, Rich.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Richie said again. His fingers slipped between Eddie’s lips to press down on his tongue, thumb scraping over his cheek, rough and tender. “Are you gonna be mad if I come in your mouth?”</p>
<p>“No.” Eddie took a quick breath. “I want that—I want you to.”</p>
<p>A sigh from above him, then Richie’s fingers stroked through his hair again, scratched at the nape of his neck before cupping the base of his skull to pull him back down. Faster this time, rougher, forcing his head down until he was almost choking. Eddie twisted his fingers together behind his back, feeling the pull of silk binding him, and moaned.</p>
<p>Richie swore, his grip in Eddie’s hair tightening until it was almost painful, fucking roughly into his mouth. There was nothing Eddie could do to control the pace; all he could do was kneel there and take it, let Richie use his mouth however he wanted. His jaw ached and his lips felt stretched and sore, and he was so turned on that he thought he could come like this, just like this, without being touched at all. He was aware that he was moaning frantically, but that all seemed distant.</p>
<p>“Fuck, oh, fuck,” Richie breathed. His hand curled around the base of his cock, knuckles bumping against Eddie’s chin as he jerked himself off hard and fast. Eddie swallowed thickly, and moaned again when he felt Richie start to come in hot pulses across his tongue.</p>
<p>He swallowed what he could; the rest of it spilled down his chin as Richie’s cock slipped out of his mouth a moment later. He gasped convulsively, pushing his hips forward against nothing. The wet slide of his own briefs was almost enough to send him over the edge.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>, babe,” Richie breathed. His hands slid over Eddie’s jaw again, tilting his face up, and Eddie let him do it. He was leaking tears under the blindfold; his mouth felt hot and slick, numb, <em>used</em> in the best possible way<em>.</em> “God, you’re so—what do you need?”</p>
<p>“Anything,” Eddie mumbled, dizzy with arousal. “Anything, just touch me—”</p>
<p>“I got you,” Richie said, and slid down to the floor to haul Eddie into a clumsy, biting kiss as he shoved a hand into his boxer briefs. Tongue slick and pushing the taste of his own come back into Eddie’s mouth, his fingers just shy of too rough when he curled them around Eddie’s cock. Eddie swayed against him, enclosed within the ropes and Richie’s hands. White sparks coalesced in the dark field of his vision. He felt both outside of himself and utterly contained, pinned in this spot by Richie’s hands on him, the solid warmth of his body, the sweet roughness of his fingers as he slid them over the head of Eddie’s cock and then back down, quick and relentless.</p>
<p>“Beautiful, Eds, you’re beautiful,” Richie said into his mouth and it was <em>that</em> of all things that made him shove forward into Richie’s grip and come.</p>
<p>Richie worked him through it and didn’t stop until Eddie was gasping with it, shuddering and wrung out. His clean hand settled at the base of Eddie’s spine, gently petting as Eddie sagged against him and tried to catch his breath.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” he asked softly, after a little while.</p>
<p>“Mm,” Eddie hummed. Making words seemed like too much work at the moment, but he eventually managed to mumble, “Good. So good.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Richie murmured back, and nudged their mouths together in a kiss. His fingers slid over the rope binding Eddie’s wrists together. “You ready to get these off?”</p>
<p>“In a minute.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>In a little while, he’d have to come back to himself, let Richie get the rope and the blindfold off and clean him up and get him to drink some water. For now, though, he pushed his face blindly into Richie’s throat and let that warm, blurry sense of peace wash over him.</p>
<p>For now, he could take a moment to just breathe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on Tumblr and Twitter as glorious_spoon! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>